Companionship
by Lina03
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself in another universe. What is he going to do in a place where magic doesn't exist?...And how does Superman work his way into Harry's new life?...A HP/Superman crossover sort-of , AU, SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **To be honest I'm not sure how to classify this fic, I think of it as a Harry Potter/Superman crossover though the setting is Metropolis. I got the idea for this fic after watching the 1978 _Superman _(Christopher Reeve); I have never read the comic or even seen the cartoons, just got the idea after watching the movie (shrug). The Harry Potter stuff will come up here and there and Harry is really OOC so I'm giving you fair warning here… Though seriously, I don't think I can write a HP/Superman crossover without making Harry OOC…and I it will become a HP/Superman Slash pairing

**Companionship**

Chapter 1

I have been living on the streets of Metropolis for over a year now and I quickly made a name for myself among the homeless that dwell here.

When I first arrived here after blasting Voldemort and myself into kingdom come, I had woken up with a drained magical core and completely naked. I was in an alley, half submerged in freezing dirty water that smelled of urine and trash. Somehow, I ended up in a hospital for two days and then kicked out again wearing donated Dursley-sized clothes and an address to a homeless shelter in my pocket. When I showed up however, I didn't even bother with the place. It was full to overflowing and the people looked worse then I did at that moment.

For the next three months I traveled through what I later learned was the U.S., looking for traces of a magical community and allowing my magical core to recover. My efforts were in vain.

For all its similarities, this world is not my own. In my last years at Hogwarts I had become extremely sensitive to magical energy. Detecting a concentration of magical power is not a problem for me, so I had not worried about being able to find one. In the end I realized that there was nothing _to_ find. There are no magical beings here.

I'm alone.

This world, universe, alternate reality, whatever, in which I find myself, is nothing like mine and no matter where I look I know I won't find a place that's remotely like home. So I returned to where I had first showed up, Metropolis, and joined the countless homeless that inhabit the streets, alleys, and freeway bridges of this city.

In the beginning I only lived from day to day, not really focusing on anything; the task made easier by my wandless magical ability…until I realized how hard life was for the others. They had no magical solution for the cold and hunger they faced daily, many of them turning to prostitution or theft to earn a living. And the more I saw the more I realized I couldn't just ignore them.

So I started to help them.

Conjuring up money is not a problem for me; I don't have to suffer and sacrifice to feed myself like they do. I started by walking about the alleys under a notice-me-not charm, healing those I could while trying to make their injuries heal slowly so as not to make it seem too strange. But with time those that I helped came back to find me if they needed help again and soon the word got around about me.

Still, it wasn't all smooth sailing at the beginning. Someone told the local gang leader about my 'ability' and offered me a position as the gang's 'doc.' It was not a pretty sight when I refused.

They beat the crap out of me.

But I didn't use my magic to defend myself. I was still so depressed at the time that I didn't really care if I lived or died, I just figured that if I lived through the beating I wouldn't be doing myself any favors by letting them know the extent of my powers. They beat me for a week until they realized I would not be swayed, so they stabbed me through the heart before throwing my body in the gutter.

To this day, I don't know why I didn't remain dead.

At least the gang doesn't attack me anymore, though I have heard a few of them call me an angel and what-not. Now they bring me food and medical supplies every week. They never say anything and neither do I. Them thinking I'm an angel and feeling guilty about trying to kill me only works in my favor after all.

I find it amazing how even criminals have strong beliefs concerning faith or at least superstition. Maybe it's my "people saving thing" acting up, but I don't hate them for what they did to me. What's the point, right?

I'm happy taking care of the people here and I'm not about to leave. I have been ready to die for years now; Metropolis doesn't hold anything new for me.

I really doubt it will be able to surprise me…

##############

I put my hands on the month-old baby and let my magic flow, checking to make sure she was healthy. The baby was named Maria; I had delivered her myself a month ago though I had encouraged Sara, the mother, to go to a hospital. She had refused. Most of the people here now trust me more than any county hospital or clinic. I don't blame them.

Since I began healing them over a year ago I have only lost two patients; those are very good odds for a place in which fatal injuries are the norm rather than the exception.

"She's doing fine, Sara. Just try to breastfeed her for as long as you can." Maria was the result of a brutal rape when Sara had first arrived at the alley with her husband, Roberto. When Sara came to me complaining of nausea and constant fatigue she was already over two months pregnant; irregular/missed periods are a common occurrence for women here, who only eat when they can and live stress-filled lives. I had offered to terminate the pregnancy but both Sara and her husband had refused.

Though the baby's pale complexion and blue eyes are in obvious contrast to the couple's dark skinned, Latin heritage, the love they have for Maria is easy to see. I'm happy they were able to persevere despite such an unfortunate incident as a family…and if things work out well, they will be able to raise her in a safe home soon. I just have to plan things right.

"My husband wanted me to give you this book. He said he found it in a dumpster and thought you might like it." Sara told me while I prepared a food pack for her to take back with her.

"Thank you, please thank him for me." The book didn't look like it had come from a dumpster but I have gotten used to ignoring the dubious origins of my patients' gifts by now.

Many had noticed the human anatomy and medical books I read, and had decided to help me along a bit. I had learned a lot from Madam Pomfrey about healing wounds and mending bones, but I knew very little about anything else when I first began all this. So I started reading everything I could lay my hands on. It was a disgrace that I could heal a bullet shattered bone without breaking a sweat and then turn around to be stumped by a simple head cold.

Sara was looking at me with a curious expression on her face. "Sara?...Did you need something else?"

"Healer…may I ask you something?" I blinked, not really expecting anything else.

"Sure."

"Why do you cover up your face? A few others - they have seen your face but you asked them not to tell anyone how you look…Healer, you have been very good to us. You take care of us and well," she blushed as if embarrassed about what she was going to say next. "We don't care if you're not human."

Now I was really shocked. I simply keep my hood up due to habit. Getting chased by Voldy most of your life does tend to leave you with a few unusual habits. Still, I should have realized they would come to such a conclusion. For all the care I take to keep my magical healing on the down low, sometimes there is no other way but the obviously _obvious_ way.

I'm in a place where magic is a thing of fantasy. My magic clearly classifies me as an outsider, in their way of thinking: not human.

"Sara," I said while lowering my hood. "I'm as human as you are. Besides, do you really think people would keep coming to see me if they saw me as a 20-year-old playing doctor?" I joked.

In truth, I will be 23 in a few months but who cares. I don't plan on letting people see my face anyways. As hard as earning a few bucks here is, someone will not hesitate to sell my portrait to the pigs. The Metropolis Police Department has been on my tail for months now. I don't know what they want with me and I'm in no hurry to find out.

Sara looked like someone had dipped her in beet-juice, she was so red. I laughed.

"It's okay, I don't care if everyone thinks I'm an alien, but believe me I'm as human as they come." She scoffed in disbelief but still smiled kindly at me.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of someone running towards us.

It was Jimmy. He's a young teen, no older than 14, but he's already very skilled at breaking into homes. He ran away from home and found his way here a few months back. I didn't bother to ask why; if he wants to confide in me he knows where to find me.

"Healer! A man fell from the sky!"

* * *

**AN**: Well here's chapter one, I know I will be lucky if anyone else likes this story, but hey, I have already shared a few of my other stories, might as well share this one for the few that might like it.

Suggestions and comments are welcome, as always. =)

-Lina


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **A million thanks for everyone that reviewed! I was very surprised the amount of people that actually liked it, I was expecting it to be my most neglected fic and it turns out to be #1! Unfortunately this fic won't be updated too often, but I won't leave it unfinished so don't worry!

Anyway, to clear up a few things: **1**) **I have never read/seen the Superman comics/cartoons**; this fic is completely based off the 1978 movie. **2**) Due to popular demand this story will be a **HP/Superman Slash pairing**, sorry to those that wanted the friendship fic but you guys were in the surprising minority. **3**) This is an experimental story for me, as many of you know I'm a new author and I have never written anything in 1st person so I wanted to know if I could pull it off; But don't worry I will give it my all, I just don't plan for it to be any longer than 20k words, if that. Now on with the story…

**Companionship**

Chapter 2

"Healer! A man fell from the sky!"

"What?" I asked Jimmy as he stopped in front of me looking quite wide-eyed; not that I blamed him I would probably look like that too I've seen such a thing.

"Two alleys down, he's not one of us. He looks like a businessman. No one saw him fall from a building or anything; he just crash landed right between two dumpsters."

"How badly is he hurt?" I asked while picking up my 'medical bag' (a ratty old gym bag with '_Blinky'_ written in cursive on the sides).

If the man had fallen from such a distance that no one even noticed him falling from any particular building, chances were he was already dead. Still, I'm sure they know there isn't much I can do for a splattered mess of gooey blood and bone, if that had been the case.

I followed close behind a silent Jimmy, making sure to keep my hood on and thinking about whom to ask to take the body to the city morgue if the guy was indeed a stiff, but when we got there I almost gaped in shock.

I don't know the man personally but I had observed him for a while a few months back; in the year I have been living in Metropolis I have only seen him up close a handful of times. I know he works for the local newspaper, the _Daily Planet_, but the only name I know him by is Superman. He has quite a large number of fans that like to scream his name when he's in daring-do-gooding mode.

I didn't really bother to follow up on him when I realized he wasn't like me. At first I had hoped he was a wizard like me, but whatever he is, a wizard is not it. Not only do I not sense a speck of magic in him but his powers are not those of any wizard I ever knew, in fact his strength and flying ability make me think _he's_ the alien.

So, once I reached his side I got to work and grasped his hand to cast a featherlight charm on him; and as I carried him back to my humble abode I wondered what could possibly be the matter with a flying bullet proof guy.

First thing I did when we got to my little niche of alley was to put him in the 'examination room' pallet (actually it's just a tent propped up with wheel-less shopping carts and plastic milk crates). It isn't much to look at but it gives my patients the privacy they need when they come see me, by now everyone knows not to open the flap when it's down.

As soon as he was settled I performed a standard magical examination and found everything I expected to find: absolutely nothing.

He had no broken bones, no internal bleeding, no cuts and no bruises, not even an ingrown toenail. Then again, if he really was an alien it was possible my magic didn't know now to read him correctly.

So I did the logical thing: I banished his clothes and left him on his birthday suit. If I was going to check up an alien might as well make sure everything's in the right place right?

But no sooner had I placed my hand on his bare chest …I blacked out.

##############

"Can you still talk? I'm sorry I hit you so hard, it was reflex."

I glared at him as I sat up, though I'm sure I probably looked about as threatening as a new born kitten. My hood had fallen off and my jaw was dislocated, essentially it was just one big bruise. So, before I had the time to think too much about it I wrenched my jaw back into position and managed to heal it before I blacked out again.

Damn bastard, I had not been knocked out by a single punch since my Dursley days.

I heard him gasp and glanced up to see him looking shocked for a second before he started a slow perusal of my person; I probably looked like a skinny midget to him, compared to his muscular 6'4" frame.

"I see you're well enough to knock my lights out-" I started to bite out acerbically but cut myself off when he suddenly keeled over in his kneeling position beside me and groaned in pain. I quickly held on to his naked shoulders and pushed him back down.

"Tell me where it hurts!"

He seemed to have a problem moving but I managed to figure out he was pointing to his lower back. A quick wave of my hand later and he was face down on the pallet, which is when I saw the problem: a small green crystal shard embedded right above his left butt-cheek.

As soon I removed it he was moving again and sitting up Indian style in front of me…and I realized he was still buck-naked and that he was indeed anatomically _very_ human.

I arched an eyebrow at his nonchalant attitude as he questioned me in a slightly suspicious tone. "Excuse me, but who are you and how did you heal yourself just now?"

"You are really in no position to be pointing fingers you know…Superman."

He looked so flabbergasted, I grinned…

* * *

The next update will take a while, sorry!

-Lina


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Superman; none of the original stories and/or characters are mine in any way nor do I make any money from these writings.

**Companionship**

Chapter 3

"Thanks for the fish-out-of-water impersonation but I suggest you get dressed and get moving. I have things to do and while I don't mind you dropping in on me (quite literally in this case) it really isn't the best of times…"

When all he did was continue to sit there looking more like Clueless Morgan with each passing second I rolled my eyes at him, aggravated. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Surprisingly, he ignored my obvious irritation and leaned in close to my face before speaking again. "You know who I am and you don't care, do you?"

"Not even a little. Now, let's get a few things clear. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours: you keep my abilities to yourself and I won't blow your cover. Sound reasonable to you?" I didn't wait for him to answer before I continued with a sharp nod; I had things to do before he decided to disturb my day. "Good. Now get ou'ta here and let's pretend this never happened."

"Now wait one minute here! You don't really expect me to leave like this after you just saved my life do you? Aren't you the least bit curious about me, about what I am, where I come from? And you! - I don't even know your name! " He exclaimed rather emphatically and by now his naked state was really starting to get to me. Though I've suspected that I swung both ways I didn't really expect confirmation to come in the form of a hotter-than-hot-superhero that half the city is already in love with…but back to the matter at hand:

"What do you mean I saved your life? I just took that green crystal off your butt and got KO'ed for my trouble…"

"I really am sorry about that-"

"It doesn't matter I was just stating a fact, had it far worse, and no I'm not curious about you nor will I ask what that stuff does to you or why, that's your business, just like my name is my business; But if you must call me anything, you can call me Healer." I interrupted his apology before it got too far and moved away as much as I could in the cramped quarters, so as not to have to take in any more of all that naked glory. I might just self-combust if I keep ogling him. Really, didn't the guy feel cold, a draft…something?

"All right; Healer then, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is-"

I got up in a hurry and spelled his clothes back on with a jerky wave of my hand. I could already tell where all this was going and didn't like it one bit.

"Enough. We are not at a damn tea party. Just get the hell out. I helped you, you're welcome, have a nice life, hopefully a nice death, now leave me the hell alone!" I growled as I started herding him out my tent.

"Wait! But I just - I want to see you again-"

"Oh hells no - hold your horses right there pretty boy. I am happy that you have found a fellow weirdo in me but it's already hard enough to keep a low profile for me to have a muscle-bound-giant following me about." I put my hood back on and pushed him out my tent before he could utter any more foolishness.

By now a small curious crowd had already gathered outside my home. My life was finally gratifying if not exactly happy, but this hunk of burning love was trouble with a capital 'T': I had to get him out of here and as far away from me as possible.

"Sorry about the scare folks. This poor fellow suffers from vertigo and took a little spill. But he's miraculously unharmed so- Jimmy, could you please see that our guest doesn't get lost on his way out?" This was another way of saying 'keep an eye on this poor sucker.' We are a _very_ efficient bunch after all; it would be strange if I just let him leave on his own.

He didn't pull away when Jimmy took hold of his arm and started pulling him out of the alley but he did pause long enough to flash a slightly crooked smile my way. Something told me I was not going to like whatever it was he was thinking about.

I really hate this Potter luck of mine sometimes…

**

* * *

AN:** Please review (or rate) if you can; suggestions and comments are welcome, as always. =)

I know it's short as all hell again, please be kind, I just really don't know when I'll be able to update again and this what I have for now. Hope you guys like it since things will get a bit more serious from here on.

-Lina


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Superman; none of the original stories and/or characters are mine in any way nor do I make any money from these writings.

**AN**: Nothing much happens in this chapter, but I really couldn't leave it out. If you wish you can just wait for the next chapter before reading this one, up to you since I probably won't be updating again for quite a while…. And a million thanks to everyone that reviewed, you guys are great! ^_^

**Companionship**

Chapter 4

At the moment I am trying really hard not to throw my newly made jar of disinfectant cream at his head. I had already tried that once and it hadn't worked very well, actually, I don't think he'd even felt the damn thing.

I sighed in resignation, focused on preparing the ingredients for the next batch, and spoke to him for the first time in two days. "You know, for being a superhero you are incredibly annoying."

In truth, it wasn't even his presence that was so exasperating because really, there was no denying that he was _very_ pleasant to look upon. Even with his geeky glasses and perfectly pressed suit he was still a very striking man if you took the time to look past his unassuming façade.

It was the never-ending questions and chatter.

It had already been three weeks and he'd come to bug the living daylights out of me every single day, every chance he got. I'm just grateful that he has something to keep him busy most of the time, otherwise I would have cursed him into the Bog of Eternal Stench the very first day he came to torture me with his blabber and that cute butt of his.

So, like all my previous attempts to aggravate him enough to leave me alone, Clark completely ignored my rude comment and continued on: "-so really, I just don't see why we can't be friends. You are not evil incarnate, I'm not that bad once you get to know me, and-"

"All right already! I'll have lunch with you; just shut up before you make my ears bleed!!"

Clark took off his geeky glasses and just looked at me, finally silent for once…not that I expect it to stay that way for long. I really _really_ want Clueless Morgan back right about now.

"If you had accepted my invitation to begin with I wouldn't have resorted to such childish behavior you know. We both have secrets, we are both alone, and we are both forced to hide who we truly are. Is it really so hard for you to understand what meeting you means to me?"

I really couldn't ignore his earnest expression and in all honesty I do understand. We are fellow freaks in a world that could never understand us. If anyone ever found out about Clark being Superman or my magical abilities, we would never have a moment's peace. We would be a freak show at best or in my case, regarded as a threat to national security at the very least.

A big part of me didn't want to form emotional attachments again. To care was to hurt and I've had enough of hurting and being hurt… But he did deserve an answer so I looked him in the eye before responding in a temperate tone for a change.

"I get you all right: perhaps more than you know….Just-" I stopped, not sure if I was making the right decision about this whole thing.

Clark is a good guy from what I can tell and, with all his blabbering about home and wanting a true friend he seemed to be just as sad and lonely for companionship as I was. He seemed a bit depressed already about someone named Lois Lane; which was a bit of a let down since it told me it was unlikely he would want anything more than friendship. But then again I suppose it was for the best. Homosexual relationships are not well looked upon in this country and if my little gang of 'worshipers' ever found out, they would be sure to crucify me in an attempt to save me from myself or something.

But then again, I just wouldn't be Harry Potter if I didn't jump into trouble with both feet now would I? It's at time like this that I wonder if I should have let that stupid hat place me in Slytherin like it wanted to…

"Hey, I know how hard it is to conceal what you are from others and to not have anyone by your side when you don't want to be alone. I just want us to get to _know_ each other: no lies, no tricks, and no more hiding — just call off the bodyguards-"

I chocked on a laugh. "They're not my bodyguards; they're just trying to look out for me. They have it in their heads that I'm an angel of healing or something. Not to mention that they don't take kindly to a suit tromping around their territory...Anyway, have you really thought this through? You have already caused a small riot-"

"That was because your people knew that you didn't want me here. If you tell them we're going to be friends now, it will be okay. And I don't mind dealing with the remaining overzealous devotees, including Jimmy." He responded with a self-mocking smile and I couldn't help smiling in return. Jimmy really had made it his goal in life to run him off, using everything from urine filled balloons to setting wild dogs on him after dumping a small bucket of canned dog food on his head.

The most amusing thing of all this is that Superman can only react as Clark, so most times he can't evade without looking suspicious and his responses are always ridiculously entertaining. I don't think I've laughed as much in the past year as I have these past few weeks.

"So we agree then? You'll give us a chance and I'll give you some breathing room from now on?" I nodded with a small groan and he didn't' even wait for me to say anything before blinding me with a smile and getting on his feet "Good! Meet me on the rooftop of the tallest building on 8th street. I'll pick you up there at noon tomorrow."

And he was gone before I could get a word in, much less blink. Sneaky bastard.


End file.
